freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruchsal Base
The sole base of the Bundschuh rebels in the Frankfurt system, Bruchsal Base is noteworthy as the only place that one can purchase the Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher, the most powerful torpedo launcher in the game. Bruchsal is also the only place a player can purchase the Borderworld Series Y Stiletto Heavy Fighter. Faction History Believed to be founded by a group of New Berlin University students in 679 AS, the movement had much support among the liberal elite of New Berlin, tired of the corrupt practices of the government that had led them to financial ruin near the end of the 80-Years War. During the Dresden rebellion of 700 AS, the Bundschuh found their first official cause -- shipping supplies "liberated" from Frankfurt to the Kruger and Daumann rebels. Three months after that, sympathetic maintenance workers started sabotaging Daumann manufacturing operations in New Berlin. The industrial heart of Rheinland stopped beating, and the Popular Revolution had begun. Five years later the Emperor was overthrown, and a new coalition government was established in its place. While the Bundschuh initially pushed for a full investigation into the activities of companies such as Kruger Mining and Daumann Heavy Construction, more pragmatic elements within the government decided that for the newly formed Rheinland Republic to succeed, it needed the support of the aristocrats who controlled those and other major companies. Both Kruger and Daumann were eventually required to pay substantial reparations intended to "improve the Rheinland Republic for the good of all people," and all Rheinland companies were forced to comply with a newly ratified Workers' Rights Convention. By 715 AS business in Dresden had more or less resumed as usual. The Bundschuh were driven underground, an impractical brand of idealism ill-suited to building a consensus among the many different government factions and the aristocrats who controlled the purse strings. The Bundschuh took the ideological high route, attracting the purists dedicated to overthrowing the corrupt Rheinland regime represented by the government, Daumann, and Republican. The Red Hessians adapted the more pragmatic approach of stealing and plundering in the guise of fighting the powers that be. As a result, the Red Hessian ranks swelled, and the Bundschuh dwindled. The Bundschuh have always looked to the Unioners, LWB, Red Hessians, and disgruntled Republican, Daumann and Kruger workers for possible recruits. So they maintain a distinct note of neutrality towards the criminal groups, although they find the Red Hessian practice of indiscriminate piracy distasteful. They prefer to focus on Daumann, Republican, and military bases, although they do raid a ship on occasion for supplies, preferably Samura or Kishiro, as they have no more love for Kusari than the rest of Rheinland. Infocard *LOCATION: Frankfurt system *OWNER: Bundschuh *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: Unknown Ships for Sale *Borderworld Series Y Stiletto Heavy Fighter - $143,110, Level 20 Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $90 *Oxygen - $30 *Water - $90 Guns For Sale *Flashpoint *Luger Type A *Adv. Flashpoint *Luger Type B *Luger Type C Turrets For Sale *Luger Turret Type A *Luger Turret Type B Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher - $7,460, Level 10 *Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher - $144,580, Level 30 *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine Category:Bases Category:Rheinland Systems Category:Rebel Factions